


It still matters

by szelena



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, Gay Pride, Illustrations, M/M, Pride, Romance, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: created for Culmets week 1st themeOctober 16th: “To Boldly Be” - Pride and Queerness in the 23rd and 32nd century.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Culmets Celebration 2020





	It still matters

It's 23rd century. Every identity is accepted. But it still matters to pronounce your own if it's important to you. It's not relic of the past. It's not old wording.

It's a part of yourself.

In any universe. In any century.

  



End file.
